This renewal application requests funding for the continuation of the Southwest Oncology Group Clinical Trials Cooperative Grant at City of Hope (COH) for years 23-28. The COH faculty has a longstanding commitment to the Southwest Oncology Group as demonstrated by their leadership in the group, involvement in protocol development, meeting attendance, and enrollment of patients on SWOG studies. Dr. Steven Forman has chaired the BMT Committee since 1993 and pilot studies first tested at City of Hope have been incorporated into treatment arms on SWOG trials. Many of our faculty are Principal Investigators on SWOG trials and our annual enrollment to SWOG studies exceeds 100 patients per year. Our faculty involvement spans many disciplines including Medical Oncology, General Surgical Oncology, Urology, Pathology, Pharmacy and Pharmacology who serve on critical committees and enroll patients on clinical trials. SWOG members from COH also contribute substantially to research activities in oncologic surgery and cancer prevention. Substantive scientific patient accrual to SWOG clinical trials by the COH can be predicted to continue over the coming funding cycle. Our faculty have authored numerous publications. Clinical research through the Southwest Oncology Group continues to be an important part of the COH research portfolio. Recognizing the importance of SWOG to the institution, City of Hope supports the regulatory, data collection, and quality assurance infrastructure that is not entirely supported by the current grant. We anticipate that our participation in SWOG will continue to grow as our institution expands both on the main Duarte campus and with our burgeoning affiliate program. RELEVANCE: City of Hope recognizes the improved quality of patient care that is associated with participation in clinical trials. The institution is committed to enrolling our diverse population of patients on SWOG clinical trials. PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR: Dr. Mortimer is well qualified to lead this effort at COH. Although she has been at COH only since 2007, her background in the leadership of oncology units at other institutions and in clinical research is extensive. She is a member of the Breast and Special Populations committees. PROTECTION OF HUMAN SUBJECTS (Resume): ACCEPTABLE No concerns are evident. INCLUSION OF WOMEN PLAN (Resume): ACCEPTABLE No concerns are evident. INCLUSION OF MINORITIES PLAN (Resume): ACCEPTABLE No concerns are evident. The City of Hope investigators have been successful in recruiting Hispanics (10%) and Asian Pacific Islanders (14%) into SWOG clinical trials. INCLUSION OF CHILDREN PLAN (Resume): ACCEPTABLE Enrolled subjects are generally 18 years of age or older. OVERALL RECOMMENDATION: This application is rated 21 and recommended for six years of funding.